


Secret Santa

by linady52



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Office Holiday Party, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: George Castle wanted to do a Secret Santa exchange for the office holiday party. For some, they think that he is out of his mind for suggesting this.





	Secret Santa

George Castle wanted to do a Secret Santa exchange for the office holiday party. For some, they think that he is out of his mind for suggesting this.

Alesha Phillips got James Steel for Secret Santa. Even though she works with James for years, they only started dating outside the office. She also knew that he is a pain in the arse to shop for. He would claim that he does not need anything. He is fine with a card or something like that. But a card is simply not enough, Alesha might have to add something else to it. Something that James needs at the moment. 

At the holiday party, it was time for the gift exchange. Alesha was the first. She handed over the envelope to James. It was a card. James made a glance at her with those blue eyes before reading the message. 

There is now a knowing glance. He chuckled to himself, “Think I might use it soon?”

George was confused. Deeply confused. “What are you talking about?” James ignored it. It was now his turn. He was about to give the gift bag to Alesha. But it turns out that it wasn’t for her. It was for George’s wife, Helen. “A little something nice…”

George was about to roll his eyes until Helen exclaimed at his gift, “Slippers!... How nice are these?”


End file.
